


Do I Wanna Know?

by Nishma



Series: Promptisex [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Headcanon random, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, my translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma
Summary: Prompto and Noctis one night with a private playlist.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do I wanna know?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695864) by [Nishma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma). 



> Well, this is my first fic in English, a translation rather. This was an idea from a comment in the original fic and now, probably, I'll translate my fics. So, sorry for my mistakes and please enjoy it!

"Noooooooct, don't fall asleep.” Prompto, who had had to get up from the couch when Noctis had adjusted himself, left the control of the console and stared at him.

"Umm."

"I thought we were going to do something..." He glanced at Noctis, and seeing that he was hugging the cushion he snorted and sat on his legs, "...together."

"We played videogames," he murmured, sticking up to hug the cushion.

"But I wanted to do things with you, more... personal."

"I've hugged you when you've come." Prompto rolled his eyes and straddled him.

"I want more." He insisted.

He took away the cushion from him and lay on his top. Noctis was still with his eyes closed, but Prompto knew that not for much more.

Slowly Prompto began to move his hip over Noctis, the prince took less time than a chocobo sings when his breathing quickened.

"Prompt, pass me your phone." The Prince said with difficulty meanwhile he made a mohin and few seconds after lifted his hip to have more contact with Prompto.

" _Do I wanna know?"_ Prompto whispered in Noctis' ear increasing the rhythm of his hips.

A small smile surfaced the corners of Noctis's lips, and he reached into Prompto's pocket to pick up his phone.

"I'm going to put the playlist, that's it. Ignis doesn't usually interrupt us if we have music."

Prompto, with a huge smile, kissed him fleetingly. And Noctis finally opened his eyes.

"Because _he knows_ what we're doing."

"I hope not."

“You own me 100 giles if he really knows it."

"By all the Sidereans Prompto, shut up."

"At your service, Your Majesty."

Without another word, Prompto put a hand in Noctis's black hair, and kissed him, this time for real. Prompto felt a hand on his back pressing him and a small groan came out of his mouth, he lowered his hip completely and let himself be carried by the rhythm of the music.

**Author's Note:**

> Really, I'm very sorry for my shitty English.


End file.
